A known movable spoiler device for a vehicle that supports a spoiler and is configured to deploy the spoiler at a position where the spoiler protrudes from an outer surface of the vehicle and to retract the spoiler in a housing portion provided at the vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,646B (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). For example, the spoiler device disclosed in Patent reference 1 is provided with known link mechanisms that support the spoiler to be movable in an up-down direction. A rear lid provided at a rear portion of the vehicle includes a housing recessed portion that opens at the outer surface of the vehicle. The spoiler device disclosed in Patent reference 1 moves the spoiler that is in a retracted position within the housing recessed portion to a deployed position on a basis of a drive force of a motor that is connected to the link mechanisms.
Meanwhile, according to the configuration of the spoiler device that retracts the spoiler in the housing recessed portion provided at the outer surface of the vehicle disclosed in Patent reference 1, it is favorable that the outer surface of the vehicle and an upper surface of the spoiler are flush with each other. However, a difference in level may occur between the outer surface of the vehicle and the upper surface of the spoiler due to a manufacturing error or a mounting error of parts that configure a support mechanism of the spoiler, for example, the link mechanisms. Thus, the aerodynamic characteristics and the designability may be degraded.
A need thus exists for a spoiler device for a vehicle which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.